Seite 287
Der nachfolgende Text gehört zu denjenigen Passagen, die wenig Elemente von Guttenbergs Stil aufweisen. Sie sind 'fett' markiert. An dieser Stelle könnten zwei übernommene Textpassagen miteinander verbunden worden sein, die dann vermutlich aus nur in gedruckter Form zugänglichen Quellen übernommen worden wären. Nachtrag: Mittlerweile ist diese Hypothese erwiesen: Seite 287 a, Seite 287-288. Die wörtlichen Übereinstimmungen sind durch ''Unterstreichung markiert. An diesem Beispiel lässt sich schön demonstrieren, wie man gelegentlich sogar punktgenau anhand von Stilmitteln wahrscheinliche Plagiate feststellen kann. Beim ersten Absatz handelt es sich um einer vergleichbar leichte Variante: die Quelle ist in der passenden Fußnote genannt, und Guttenberg setzt sich inhaltlich von der übernommenen Passage ab. Beim zweiten Absatz handelt es sich um einen sehr deutlichen Verstoß gegen gute wissenschaftliche Praxis.'' : :Mit dem Fall Luther v. Borden (1849)832 hat der Supreme Court, um zunächst der Entscheidung politischer Fragen auszuweichen, die Doktrin der „political question" eingeführt. Der Grundgedanke dieser These ist darin zu sehen, sich bei verfassungsrechtlich nicht eindeutig entscheidbaren Fällen nicht in den demokratischen Prozess einzumischen. Vordergründig sollte die Rolle des Richters als politisches Gegengewicht zur Exekutive und Legislative beschränkt werden. In anderen Worten: '''weitreichende politische Reformen sollten durch den politischen Gesetzgeber und nicht durch den Supreme Court eingeleitet werden.833 So viel zur Theorie. Allerdings: Die Rolle des „stillen, aber lauernden Beobachters" kann durchaus auch bereits eine politische Dimension in sich tragen.' In der ersten Hälfte des vergangenen Jahrhunderts lassen sich in der Rechtsprechung des Supreme Court zwei Phasen unterschiedlicher Kontrolle feststellen.834 In der nach dem Präsidenten des obersten Gerichts benannten „Lochner-Ära" (etwa zwischen 1905 und 1937) wurde das vorwiegend wirtschaftslenkende Gesetzeswerk einer umfassenden Kontrolle unterzogen („strict scrutinity test"). Basierend auf der Erwägung, solche Gesetze würden die Vertragsfreiheit und im besonderen Maße das Eigentumsrecht beschränken, forderte der Supreme Court zu deren Rechtfertigung substantiell gewichtige öffentliche Interessen, deren Vorliegen er im einzelnen überprüfte. Annähernd 160 Gesetze hielten schließlich dieser Überprüfung nicht stand. Wohingegen sich der Gerichtshof in der sogenannten „Nach- Lochner-Ära" nach 1937 spürbar zurücknahm und ein Gesetz regelmäßig nur dann für verfassungswidrig erklärte, wenn es willkürlich, diskriminierend oder nachweisbar ungeeignet zur Ereichung des Ziels war, das der Gesetzgeber frei wählen konnte („rational basis test"). Aus dem erstgenannten Stadium der Rechtsprechung ist eine dissenting opinion des Richters ''H. F. Stone bemerkenswert, der 1936 in der Blütezeit der sogenannten „New Deal"-Gesetzgebung, in der der Supreme Court ein landwirtschaftliches Sanierungsprogramm des Präsidenten Rosseveit für verfassungswidrig erklärt hatte, seine abweichende Meinung wie folgt begründete: :: ..The power of courts to declare a Statute unconstitutional is subject to two guiding principles of decision which ought never to be absent from judicial consciousness. One is that courts are concerned only with the power to enact statutes, not with their wisdom. The other is that while unconstitutional exercise of power by the executive and legislative... ____ : 832 48 US (7 How.) 1. 12 L. Ed. 581. 833 Siehe auch B. Kroll. Der Supreme Court - das oberste Gericht der USA. in: JuS 1987. S. 944 ff.. 947. 834 Dazu aus dem deutschen Schrifttum J. Wittmann, Self-restraint als Ausdruck der Gewaltenteilung, in: B. Rill (Hrsg.), Fünfzig Jahre freiheitlich-demokratischer Rechtsstaat. Vom Rechtsstaat zum Rechtswegestaat. 1999. S. 109 ff., 110 ff. und vor allem W. Brugger. Grundrechte und Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in den Vereinigten Staaten. 1987. S. 38 ff. Kategorie:Verdächtig Kategorie:Seite 287